Sing your heart out
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: Simon's luck has been good since... well forever and now he's in high school his luck is turning halfway. Will he ever figure out what that feeling in his stomach is? will he become friends with Alvin? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay I've been putting this off mostly because at first I was having detachment issues from my first and main fic "life as the unknown ninja" then when I started to want to do this I had no idea what to do… so I gave it some serious thought and decided partly on what to do….. BTW this is not like a one shot, I'm sure I'll do more, later in time I'm not doing life of the unknown. Enjoy and please review!

Simon awoke Monday morning to his watch alarm beeping softly, he quickly turned it off so he wouldn't have a chance of waking Alvin or Theodore. It WAS six am and they WERE grouches in the morning. Simon went to his closest and brought out his usual blue hoody, a blue and white polo, and an old pair of jeans before slowly going into the bathroom. Simon brushed his teeth with his usual blue toothbrush that for some reason tasted like soap, he sighed and stripped himself of his pajamas and hopping in the shower. Simon turned it all the way to hot and put shampoo in his hair he let the hot soapy water run down his body before he grabbed the soap and scrubbed every bit of his body. Simon got out and grabbed his usual blue towel with its usual big "S" on it and dried off, he dressed himself making sure there were no wrinkles on him.

Simon brought his dirty laundry downstairs and threw them in the wash. He went to the kitchen, Dave was reading the paper at the table, Simon got a glass of orange juice and sat down across from him. Dave slowly looked up then gave Simon the stock page as usual, Simon checked the stocks that he had invested in up 6 points! The ones Alvin invested in wend down 16… and Theodore's stayed the same for the second week in a row. Simon neatly folded his paper and put it down.

In the close distance it was from upstairs Simon heard the loud whine of the two alarm clocks, when they stopped he heard an annoyed chattering and then a thump, Simon sighed. Soon after groggy Theodore came downstairs unshowered and in his green pjs.

"Alvin beat you to the bathroom again" Simon asked

"Yeah… he gets so violent…. I think I should get used to getting it last…."

"Maybe if you woke up five minutes before Alvin you'll get it first"

"I know but its hard for me to change….."

Simon shrugged and popped two pieces of bread in the toaster, when his bread came out as toast he buttered it and brought it to the table. Alvin came downstairs in his red polo and teased Theodore.

"The bathroom is all yours now" he laughed as Theodore slowly went upstairs.

Simon was eating his toast in silence until Alvin snatched up his second piece.

"HEY" Simon whined at him and Dave glanced up

"Alvin why did you take his toast?" Dave asked

"He never would have finished it anyway" Alvin protested

"We never get to see because you take it every morning!" Simon wailed

"What-ever" Alvin walked out of the room

Simon sighed and stared at the half eaten toast and took the last few bites. He got up and headed to the living room, he slid on his keds and picked up his bag before walking out the door. Simon stood at the bus stop, he was early. A few minutes later Theodore walked up and they were standing together for the bus. When the bus came Alvin was running like crazy to get there he was panting and when he got on the only seat left was next to his mortal enemy Brittany Miller.

"So Alvin how was your vacation?" Brittany asked. Alvin just stared at the seat. "ALVIN. HOW. WAS. YOUR. VAY-CA-TION?"

"FIIIINE" Alvin instigated

"Alvin you are such a jerk!" Brittany kicked him off the seat into the isle.

Simon got to his new assigned locker, 109, right next to 107, Janette Miller's locker. He smiled when she came up and started fiddling with her lock, Simon felt kind of funny, like there was a feather in his stomach tickling his insides. Simon hurried to his first class, World History, his first day in his first class. He took the seat in the front at a short two person table with a black top. The room slowly filled and nobody took the seat by him, he was fine with that.

Simon was sitting quietly until the chair next to him pulled out and a small red bodied person plopped down in it, he looked over and gasped before squeaking.

"What are you doing here?!" he squealed unhappily and made the whole class stop and stare.

"This is my first class, DUH, gosh what is your problem!" Alvin said rudely.

"uuugh…." Simon buried his head in his arms

AN: alright, short ass chapter but I want to get back to my other story, fuck it. Meh, if you no likey blowey, I like my other one bettah! Nyah! Wheres my nachos….. GIMME NACHO! Mmmm nacho. Now….. Q. what arey you gonna do today A. the same thing I do everyday! Try to to take over the world with my crappy fanfiction! MUAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!! nyah


	2. chapter 2

AN: ok yeah I know everyone wants sing your heart out updated… so I guess this is my second chapter… geese I'm starting a deathnote fic after this so bite me if you don't like my slowness nyah bite me and read my other masterpieces.

Simon hardly made it through the first week of school with Alvin, how he had grown to despise his brother all the more with his constant talking in the three classes they shared. Simon almost was thinking of skipping class because of his nuisance of a brother, and the only reason he didn't skip was because Dave would ground him.

Simon's strange feelings towards Janette messed with his insides a lot the butterflies almost brought him to his knees. The feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt for anyone else.

"So Simon since we have the same lunch… do you maybe want to sit together?"

"Huh?" Simon wasn't paying attention to the blushing Janette speaking to him

"Lunch. Do you want to sit together?"

"Oh uh yes of course!"

"Simon are you okay? You have been acting weird for the past few weeks"

"Oh it's just having Alvin in some of my classes is driving me insane!"

"Oh well… I'm just glad that we have a class together… and lunch" she laughed nervously clutching her fuzzy purple notebook to her chest and Simon was looking at her and noticed she was dressed really nice. It was Friday, but she never usually wore makeup or showed so much skin he blushed at the thought maybe she wanted him to notice.

"Hey Janette… you look really pretty today."

"Oh uh… thanks… I was hoping you'd notice" they both blushed and the five minute bell rang and they both snapped back to reality and said goodbye going to class. Simon felt like he was free sailing until after lunch with Janette when he heard a familiar voice.

"Simon! Wait Simon!" it was Theodore who was panting chasing him Alvin needs your math homework and I'll give it back to you next time I see you" (next hour)

"Okay make sure I get it back…" he handed his brother the math work and went to PE. The day seemed to go by smoothly and it was great he sat with Janette at lunch and had a great time. "Janette? Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh well… no why?"

"Well I know this really nice spot where I go when I want to be alone and I'd like to share it with you…"

"Well I'd love to go with you…"

"Pick you up at 6:30 then?"

"It's a date!" she giggled. When lunch was over Simon was happy nothing could ruin this day or the night with Janette he had planned. Simon sat down in his world history class and started the assignment on the board which was coloring a map and labeling, Simon was half done when Alvin took his seat two minutes after the five minute warning rang.

"Gee thanks for letting me use your math homework!"

"Oh yeah where is my assignment?"

"I gave it to Theodore he was supposed to give it to you."

"Oh Geese! Let me copy yours!" Alvin handed over his paper and Simon just sobbed seeing Alvin's crappy handwriting and gave him back the paper and finished his history work. He then forgot about his missing assignment and made little doodles of him and Janette. He didn't care that he got an off mark for his missing work just wanted to take out Janette.

AN: yeah I know I ended before most of you would like but whatever! I'm the writer, the very cocky writer who needs a good startpoint for each chapter so mahna!


	3. date

AN: Jesus! Why do you people like this one so much… its almost as popular as my main story that I busted my non existant balls on. The other one has 14 chapters damnit! Somebody please go read unlikely alright it's a newer one that I kinda liked doing so far. Gotta love Invader Zim, too freaky for children.

Simon jumped off his bus and almost flew home he made a mad dash for the house and straight upstairs. The outfit was picked out carefully, his favorite black jeans and his favorite blue turtleneck Simon laid it out and put his shoes nearby. Simon went downstairs to the backyard and cut the prettiest rose he could find from the garden and getting a number of small cuts getting it off the bush.

At dinner Simon wolfed down his food and chugged his glass of milk running it to the sink after complimenting Dave on dinner and ran upstairs to shower. He showered scrubbing himself clean and dried off getting into his outfit and combing his hair.

"Alvin? Can I use some of your body spray?"

"What for? That stuff isn't cheap."

"I have a date with Janette"

"Ooh la la Simon! Spray away! Its about time you got a date"

"Harde har har Alvin" Simon said as he sprayed himself

"Simon. I have your homework…" Theodore said lowly "I guess I forgot…"

"Its fine, I have to go" Simon said picking up the rose and slipping his shoes on. "Bye Dave I'll be back later!" Simon called as he left, he walked proudly to the Miller home and knocked. Brittany answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh I'm here for Janette"

"JANETTE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Brittany yelled through the house and looked at him boredly. "Is Alvin at your house?"

"Uh yes…"

"Thanks… Eleanor! Get dressed we're visiting the Seville residence!" Janette came to the door "Wow sis you looks sexay!"

"No I don't…" she whispered behind her and came out "Hi Simon" she was wearing a long flowy purple dress with a darker shawl her hair was in a wavy ponytail with a few pieces hanging and curling close to her cheeks, behind her glasses she had long lashes and sparkly purple eyeshadow she was wearing purple gogo boots and bright red lipstick.

"H-Wow you look great!" Simon said half stunned

"Aww well…" she blushed lightly and fixed a piece of his sticking up hair "You fix up good." She smiled as she walked with him. "So where are we going?"

"its kind of a surprise" he said handing her the rose "Careful it has thorns…" she took it and smelled it

"Thank you its beautiful!"

"I couldent find one that was as beautiful as you… so I got the closest one" he blushed

"I think its way prettier than me…" Janette said looking at the rose

"It not nice to lie Janette" Simon said with a smile as they came to a creek with a lot of Willow trees. Simon climbed a tree and offered his hand to help Janette she took it and got into the tree Simon crawled to the middle of a branch and Janette followed they sat looking at the setting sun. Simon tok Janette's hand as they watched it and Janette laid her head on his shoulder. After they sat and talked for about an hour after sunset Simon just looked at Janette and she smiled.

"Simon, why are you staring at me?" Janette blushed

"Oh…you are just so… gorgeous" After that they just stared at eachother then slowly leaned in and kissed. Simon walked Janette home kissing her hand then slowly walked home, alone, or so he thought. Suddenly out of nowhere Alvin ran into his shoulder and the close behind Brittany knocked Simon onto his stomach and she tackled Alvin down and kissed him deeply, Alvin kissed back and Simon stepped over the couple in the middle of the sidewalk and went home and upstairs. Nobody was there, he assumed Dave took Theodore somewhere. There was a knock on the door so Simon ran to get it he opened the door, it was Janette. "Janette what are you" he was cut off by her lips crashing with his and they fell to the floor.

"Can I stay with you… Theodore, Alvin, and Dave are at my house…" she said staring at him.

"Of course… I mean… if you want…"

"Thank you!" she kissed him again then let him up.

"Do you need sleep clothes?" he asked seeing she was still in the dress. She looked at herself blushing.

"Uh yes… please"

"Come on" he said going upstairs "you can change in the bathroom" he said handing her a pair of his pajamas he took another pair and changed in the downstairs bathroom.

"Wow Simon" she giggled holding up the pants "You must have a big butt"

"Well you must have a small one" he said messing with a big bag of popcorn. Janette came up behind him and hugged him her pants falling to the floor.

"Oops hehe" the shirt covered about as much as her miniskirt so it was fine. Simon dumped the popcorn into a bowl.

"I guess I do have a big butt" he said grabbing her by the waist pulling her into the rec room to watch movies with the popcorn. Simon sat down on the couch pulling her next to him they ate all the popcorn and fell asleep in a cuddle in a mess of the popcorn they couldent catch in their mouths.


End file.
